I'm Clueless
by Moustache-Guy
Summary: "So where do babies come from?" It's that age old question that poor Ren has to somehow explain to Kyoko...  How will it turn out? I don't know read and see! Please R&R!


_**A/N: Wow...When it comes to the "talk" I laugh at people's reaction, especially for the person trying to explain it! ~Ah pure genius for a story if I say so myself! **_

_**b(^_^)b **__**I really liked how this story turned out and I hope you did too! So please read & review!**_

_**~Enjoy~**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

The kids in the park seem to be laughing, playing, and smiling to their heart's content as they started to explore their vast surroundings. Whereas their parents were watching from a mere distance enjoying their kids frolicking along the grass. Using their imagination to create such mini adventures to ease them of their boredom.

Yes, it truly was the perfect day to just relax and let the world calmly pass you by without a care.

Except for two individuals who happened to be there at the moment, enjoying the view while eating some ice cream cones together.

It seems that Ren had invited Kyoko out for some ice cream as a way to reward her for a job well done on the way she acted today on set. Or who knows maybe that was just an excuse for the two of them to be together…

_15 minutes ago…_

"_So you think I did well today!" She asked cheerfully, feeling proud to get complimented by the great Ren Tsuruga._

"_Why of course, I already considered you as a great actress anyway." He immediately replied with a sincere smile._

_,,^_^,, "Thanks!" _

_She stared at her ice cream for a moment or two, smiling that Ren had considered her as a serious actress now, the idea made her blush a bit._

_The two were lying down on their backs on top of a small grassy hill looking up at the clouds, just admiring the beauty._

_Nothing could ruin this moment…Could it?_

_Ren would take every now and then to see what Kyoko's reaction was to her ice cream, but after a while he noticed that she let was now dazing at the sky. The ice cream was now starting to slowly drip down her hands, but she didn't seem to care or notice, which could only mean that she was thinking about something..._

_Present Time…_

Ren hated to admit it but gazing at her face, he knew that Kyoko was beautiful and the _one _for him. He even noticed that just being near her made him so happy and it would cause his heart to skip a beat sometimes if not every time. However these were thoughts that he would push away.

Kyoko blinked suddenly, breaking herself out of her daze when she noticed that her ice cream had now created a puddle on the grass.

She immediately started to lick her hand and grew disgusted when she felt how her hands were getting sticky.

She turned her head to see if Ren was going to tell her something, except it now looked like he was in a daze himself.

She smiled at him, which seemed to catch him off guard,

" Sorry, I was thinking of something just now. However I could see that you were thinking of something as well."

He handed her a napkin to wipe some of the ice cream that was still dripping on her hand.

"What's on your mind ?"

"Thanks," She took the napkin then decided to look up at the sky again," Well see, I was looking at that cloud up there, see it?"

She started to point to a cloud that was off into the distance.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well what does it look like to you?" She asked then silently giggled.

"Hm…I don't know." He began tilting his head left and right to see if he could see something.

"Oh come on use your imagination, you're an actor you should be good at this!"

Ren felt his eye twitch when he heard that, he felt as if he was getting challenged by her.

"Okay okay, let me try again," He giggled then turn to narrow his eyes as he looked back the cloud again.

_Hm…what is it that she's making me see here?_

In his eyes he started to see the cloud form into this hamburger shape.

"…"

"Eh?"

"What what did you see it too!" Her small hands clamped over her mouth to show her excitement.

"Uh…I think so…I saw a hamburger was that it?"

Kyoko promptly fell over then let out a small sigh," Well, at least you saw something."

Ren felt a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I did use my imagination," He chuckled," What did you see then?"

"Well, see, um it looked more like a baby to me…" She could feel the slightest blush appear on her face.

"A baby?"

Her eyes widened when he asked," Yes! And it got me thinking on something, I've been trying to figure it out…but I can't make sense of it. Could you tell me?"

He turned to look at her confused face," Sure ask away."

She smiled at him," Well then, where do babies come from?"

"…"

.

.

.

_What did she just asked? _

"I'm sorry but could you repeat that again?"

Kyoko smiled again," Sure , where _do_ babies come from?" She crossed her arms and continued to look at him

_Yeah..that's what I thought you said…_

He let out a small cough as he looked away to hide his small blush from Kyoko.

Ren was shocked to hear such a question coming out of her mouth that was absolutely the last _thing _he'd expected. I mean come on she was seventeen now! How could she_ not_ know? But then again this is coming from the girl who still believes in fairy tales and such.

Ren pinched the bridge of his nose as he turned to look at the confused girl.

"Seriously ?"

She nodded at him then leaned in close to him,

"See I heard that a stork brings the babies," She thought to herself for a moment before looking back at him,

" But I don't think that's right, however is that true?"

Somehow, Ren felt rather happy, but at the same time he was still in shock. He looked like he was going to burst out into a series of giggles but he managed not to.

"No…sorry, but that's not true."

She jerked her head up in astonishment,

"R- Really! Ha I knew it, so then where_ do _they come from then,"

She tilted her head to the side, waiting to hear what he was going to say next, "You_ do_ know, right?"

Ren looked at Kyoko's wide, sparkling eyes and sighed," Yes..I do know…"

"Great so you'll tell me the truth then!" She smiled.

He began scratching the back of his head again, and when he felt ready to he took a deep breath,

"Well, when a man and a woman um…"

Kyoko gasped," A man and woman, like you and me then!"

Ren could feel a strand of hair twist up as he started to hide his forming blush,

"Uh, well, yes, like you and me but-"

"Wow! So it starts with a man and woman, interesting tell me more!"

"But—uh, well, the two individuals have to care for one another…and uh"

"Oh, I care for Mr. Tsuruga , in fact I highly respect you too!" She said while giving him a thumbs up and a cute smile.

He sighed at himself, _Oh Kyoko..But it's not the same…_

"How about you?" She asked, while lightly patting him on his shoulder

"Why of course I respect you too…"

See the irritating thing was that when he said that it felt like a lie because that not what he thought.

_No, I don't respect you, I love you…But you can't see that._

"…" [Ren's face]

,,^_^,, [Kyoko's face]

"Yay! Hey, I just thought of something." Kyoko grabbed his hands to compress her excitement.

Ren looked at his grabbed hands and sighed when he noticed how he loved the way her hands would intertwine with his.

He finally looked up to see her face," What?"

"From what you told me, it sounds like we could have a baby right?"

He released his hands from hers," Uh… that wouldn't work there's still more stuff that goes into making a baby you know."

"Really? Aw, but I'm sure I can learn along the way, I'm a fast learner you know!" She exclaimed as she pointed at herself with a cute wink.

"…"

_That's true…..she is a fast learner….Wait, what, get a hold of yourself Ren! _

He shook his head and pushed away his perverted thoughts, he was ashamed that such an idea even entered his mind.

" Well, see…" He started, trying to be patient with her," Before a man and a woman can have a baby they have to uh…"

Oh gosh, how can he explain this?

"They have to what?" Kyoko asked," Well whatever it is I'm sure we can pull it off right?"

Ren could feel his cheeks flush at the thought of him and Kyoko doing…_that_. Damnit, why was it so hard? Why couldn't someone else just tell her the truth already?

"Do I have to be a certain age?"

"Uh, actually no, that's not a requirement…." He used his hand to hide the lower part of his face for his blush that he felt was dominating slowly.

"Yes! That's good, right?"

_Y-Yes? Oh, why are you torturing me with your lack of knowledge…_

"Um…Actually —"

Ren slowly rose a finger up, but before Ren had a chance to protest, Kyoko wrapped her arms around him which caught him by off guard again.

Ren closed his mouth, surrendering himself to her, he didn't seem to have any complaints anymore.

"Thanks …I knew I can count on you…." She whispered softly into his ear.

Rather dazed from the hug he turned to look at Kyoko, "So…?"

She raised her head to look at him with her smile," Hm?"

Ren just stood there looking at her for a moment, admiring her beautiful face and lovely smile that she would always do to him.

She definitely knew how to pull at his heartstrings….and it was at that moment when he learned how he truly felt for her.

"Hm, what is it?" Kyoko asked again thinking he didn't hear her the first time.

Ren stood up then extended his arm to help pick her up,

"Come on, there's something I want to show you …"

He chuckled, as he took her hand, making his heart skip once again.

"Let's go back to my apartment…"

"Sure!"

,,^_^,,


End file.
